Decisions
by NikkiB1973
Summary: "I am done. I am so done." Bella watched as Jacob strode off away from the camp and out of sight... set in Eclipse AU. A short one-shot.


**Decisions**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

"You're marrying him?" Jacob stared at Bella in disbelief, her face was extra pale as she gazed back at him in despair.

"Jacob." She whispered.

"I am done. I am so done." Jacob gave her a disgusted glance before striding off away from the camp. His bare feet left deep imprints in the snow.

Bella whirled back to look at Edward. "You knew he was listening." She said in disbelief.

"He needed to know, Bella." Edward replied softly, reaching out for her hand.

Bella snatched her hand away from him. Her face registered her anger at his manipulative actions. "You knew I wanted to tell him myself. How could you?" She snapped.

"Bella please." Edward reached out for her again but she ignored him and began to stumble after Jacob. He watched her go, anxiety shining in his eyes. Something was changing, he could feel it.

* * *

"Jacob wait." Bella ran as fast as she could through the thick snow. Jacob was several meters ahead of her but she knew he would hear her call. "Jake, wait."

She saw him stop, his back to her as he stood staring out into the distance. "What do you want, Bella?" He asked harshly.

Bella drew nearer to him, her feet sinking deep into the white flakes of snow. The sun was high in the sky, half blinding her as she held out her hands toward him. "Jake. I'm sorry."

"You are always sorry." Jacob sounded tired. "Goodbye Bella."

"What?" Bella staggered toward him as he began to move again. "We have to talk about this."

"There is a fight brewing down there." Jacob stopped again, twisting his upper body around so he could glare at her. "My brothers need me. I want nothing more to do with you. I am done"

"Please Jake." Bella begged again.

"NO." Jacob yelled. He turned round fully and looked at her with dislike in his eyes. "I won't dance to your tune any longer. You want to die, die. I can't save you if you won't save yourself. Do what you want. I've had enough."

Bella felt like he had wrenched her heart out of her chest and stomped on it. "You don't mean that."

"I do. I am sick of you yanking my chain. I've put my life on hold for you, when this battle is over I want to start living it. Goodbye Bella." Jacob said no more. He ignored Bella's entreaties as he strode purposefully down the mountain. She tried to follow but he was soon out of sight within the trees.

* * *

_**Two weeks later;**_

Bella pushed Alice's hands away from her as she tried to take more measurements. She was sick and tired of being pawed at like a china doll. "No more I can't take it."

Alice pouted as she rolled up the measuring tape "Really Bella we need to get things moving. I need to get your body measurements e-mailed directly to the designer so your dress can be made and sent over quickly. You are being very wilful today. What is the matter?"

"Nothing." Bella muttered. "I just need a break."

Alice gave a mock sigh. "Okay we can leave it for today but it is imperative that I finish things by the morning."

"Fine." Bella tried to muster up a smile but failed badly.

Alice studied her for a second before tidying up the samples of wedding material she had brought with her. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Bella just nodded. Alice sighed again as she finally left the room. Bella felt relief surge through her; thankful that she was alone at last.

* * *

She was sitting at the table drinking some coffee when someone knocked on the door. Bella grimaced. So much for some alone time. She slammed her mug down and went to see who her visitor was. She was shocked to see Embry standing on her doorstep.

"Is it Jake?" She asked worriedly as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Kinda." Embry went into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

"He is fully recovered, isn't he?" Bella was getting anxious. Jacob had been attacked by a stray newborn during the battle and had received extensive injuries. She had begged him to let her come over to see him but he had flatly refused, going so far as to get the pack to block the entrance to the house when she had ignored his wishes and gone over anyway.

"Oh yeah Jake is fighting fit. He was over the worst in just a few days." Embry gave her a small smile.

"Then what's wrong?" Bella sat opposite him and cradled the mug of coffee in her hands.

"Um...how can I put this?" Embry fidgeted in his seat as he avoided her eyes.

"Put what?" Bella demanded. "Spit it out Embry. If something is wrong with Jake I want to know."

"Well it's not something wrong. I mean he's not ill." Embry looked increasingly uncomfortable as he spoke. "Look I'm only telling you this because I think you deserve to know and hopefully it will make you stop feeling guilty about him."

Nausea welled up in Bella's throat as she stared at Embry. She had a good idea what was coming.

"Jake imprinted." Embry finally confessed.

Bella's grip on her mug tightened. She really felt as if she was going to throw up. "I see." She said stiffly.

Embry rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her face become white as it lost all color. "Um..are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bella lied badly. "Thanks for telling me."

"Right." Embry quickly got up from his seat. "I better go. See you, Bella."

"Bye." Bella replied dully. She didn't bother to see Embry out.

* * *

Edward came over as usual in the evening. He let himself in to find Bella still sitting at the kitchen table, cradling a mug of cold coffee in her hands. He was alarmed to see she had been crying. He sat beside her and pulled the mug out of her nerveless fingers.

"Bella love, what is it?" He asked in concern.

Bella blinked as she broke out of her stupor. She looked at Edward as if she had never seen him before. "I don't want to get married." She stated bluntly.

Edward was taken aback by her bald statement. He placed his cold hand over hers but she snatched it back. "Bella?" He said uncertainly.

Bella got up from her chair and headed out into the hall. Edward followed her and watched in confusion as she struggled into her coat and picked up the keys to her truck. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Bella opened the front door and gazed at him sadly. "I am going to save Jacob." She said simply. "Goodbye Edward."

The sound of the door closing was like an arrow to his long dead heart.

* * *

Bella parked the truck outside the Black's little red house. She stared out of the smeary windscreen at the garage where she had spent so many happy times with Jacob before their lives had been turned upside down. For a brief second she could almost see him running out to greet her with his usual bear hug, but when she blinked her eyes he was gone. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and counted to ten to calm her nerves. She could do this. She had to for his sake. Jacob had always said he abhorred imprinting. There had to be a way to save him from a lifetime spent with someone he didn't genuinely love. Bella knew Jacob wanted a proper relationship with a woman of his choice. He didn't want that taken away from him.

"You can do this, Bella." She muttered before exiting the truck and jumping to the ground.

First she tried the main house but there was no answer. "Please let him be in the garage." She pleaded to whatever god was listening.

Her wish was granted. As she slipped into the side entrance she saw him. Jacob was bent over the engine of the rabbit, his upper torso bare. He was wearing a pair of jeans slung low on his hips. When he heard her enter he stood up, pulling an oily rag out of his back pocket as he looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing here?" His voice registered neither pleasure or annoyance at her unexpected appearance.

Bella winced. It convinced her more then ever that Jacob was already disappearing. She hated the female who had destroyed her Jacob. "I needed to see you." She babbled.

Jacob just continued to gaze at her disinterestedly. "I'm quite busy." He hedged.

"Too busy for me?" Bella stepped toward him.

"Well yes." Jacob rubbed his hands on the rag. "I never expected to see you again. Is it something important?"

"Yes." Bella inched closer. "I know what happened."

"You do?" Jacob sounded bored.

"Yes." Bella cursed herself inwardly. She seemed to be reduced to one word syllables. How was this saving him?

Jacob glanced back at the rabbit. "Well could you hurry up and let me know what it is you want because I am busy." He said again.

"I know about the imprint." Bella blurted out.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. He gave her a half smile. "Ah I see."

"Is that all you have to say?" Bella demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Jacob shrugged. "I'm happy, you're happy. It worked out in the end."

Bella felt her heart clinch in her chest. "You hate imprinting." She whispered.

"Actually I don't know why I was so against it." Jacob shrugged again. "It really makes things so much easier."

"No it doesn't." Bella growled. She stepped nearer to him. He continued to watch her curiously.

"I am not sure what you want from me, Bella." He said.

"My name is Bells, not Bella." She snapped.

A small smile touched his lips, he seemed amused by her. Bella clenched her fists as she stared up at him. "You saved me, Jake. I want to save you."

"Save me? And how do you plan to do that?"

Bella faltered. "I'm not sure yet but we'll figure it out together."

"Will we?" Jacob smiled wider this time.

"Yes." Bella said earnestly. "It's not too late, Jake."

"Will you have the time? I mean aren't you getting married soon." There was a subtle change to his voice which Bella latched onto immediately.

"I'm not getting married. I changed my mind." She revealed, studying him carefully.

"Oh..." Jacob seemed to be struggling to stop himself grinning.

A light bulb suddenly switched on in Bella's head. She glared at him in anger. "YOU LIED."

Jacob grinned at her as he let out a loud belly laugh. "So what if I did? It worked didn't it?"

"You bastard." Bella said as she hit out at him.

Jacob caught her hand easily. "I wouldn't do that, honey. Remember what happened the last time."

"You smug ass..." Bella's words were cut off as Jacob leaned down and kissed her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
